


Drawn to the Blood Moon

by StoryWeaverKirea



Series: Fairgame Weekend 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Slow Burn, That's all I got for now, dragon Clover, elven Qrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea
Summary: After getting hurt in a fight, Qrow is taken care of by a man named Clover who lives deep in a forest alone.There is more to him than meets the eye but Qrow has his secrets too.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fairgame Weekend 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954459
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Drawn to the Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So this is supposed to be my Day 3 for Fairgame Weekend but it became bigger than I initially intended so its going to be a multi chapter fic! Its a fantasy au that has all the prompts from FGWE!
> 
> This is just a short prologue with some world building so hopefully this will wet some appetites!
> 
> Enjoy~

Remnant is a world filled with magic and a multitude of races and creatures. There are humans and faunus who make up a majority but human society dominates most of the world. The creatures of Grimm stalk the land where most people are too afraid to travel. Some people make their living by hunting Grimm but even they would never dare go to the Land of Darkness. 

Then there are the elves who have control over a variety of magic depending on their tribe. There are forest elves who prefer nature to any city, sun elves who prefer a hotter climate and moon elves who prefer basking in the light of the moon. The blood elves are known for their bright red eyes and powers of blood magic. The other races look down on them and ostracize them out of fear and hate so they hide themselves away in hopes to stay safe. 

Dragons are powerful creatures that even the Grimm fear. They isolate themselves from the rest of the world, preferring to live deep in forests, caves, mountains, under the seas and so on. People fear or worship dragons, sometimes both but despite their intelligence they are also hunted as if they were an animal or a Grimm. This is why they keep to themselves. Although there are rumours that they can take on human forms and blend in with society.

This is the tale of an elf and a dragon who meet by chance and begin to become close over time...

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to get the actual first chapter out soon!


End file.
